User blog:JKGame/Shovel Knight vs Sash Lilac: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Uhhhh...... Wow, ain't that the best intro to a battle ever. Wanted to use Lilac in a battle, and while I had Shovel Knight planned for my other series, this matchup was just too perfect in my opinion. I'm still going to use Shovel Knight again sometime later, but for now, here's the battle! "Main protagonist of his eponymous video game by Yacht Club Games, Shovel Knight, and one of the three main characters of the indie game Freedom Planet, Sash Lilac, battle each other to see who is the better protagonist from indie video games heavily inspired by other games. However, it seems that it's not just going to be between the two of them..." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! BEGIN! 'Shovel Knight:' Let's Kickstart this battle! I'm ready diss this Avalician! You're just a has-been who doesn't remotely resemble a dragon! I'm an honorable knight bound to the Code of Shovelry So dope that I'm both an amiibo and an assist trophy! You're literally the Sonic to my Mario when it comes to indies Always Slashed Mercilessly while people are still Digging my game Tirelessly! You're about to lose your head harder than the King of Shuigang did Had enough? I still have a Treasure Trove of more disses! You think you're strong but I'd say you're weaker than your puppy friend! You're considered a traitor to your group while I'm The Valley's godsend! I'll Shovel Drop you and leave your wounds as a Remnant of your Fate You truly are a thief. I mean, you did steal Sonic's gameplay 'Sash Lilac:' I've been through torture from Brevon, but hearing you rap was even worse! How can you call yourself a skilled warrior with that little Spade of yours? Calling me a Sonic rip-off? Like that totally hasn't been beaten to the ground! I was only picking up the slack when the hedgehog was slowing down! Not to mention you have no right to talk when it comes to ripping games off Especially when you're shamelessly copying likes of Mega Man and Scrooge McDuck! You're just an overrated guy who's spreading across other games like a Plague! And your personality? I wouldn't even consider it one-note and vague! Little Mr. Heropants should've known better than to challenge me to a fight You're like an 8-bit Ike with you always sparring with a Black Knight! You're like a tail that'll always be behind me, so it's best to keep your mouth shut! How can I take you seriously when a mode changes your name to Butt Butt? 'Shovel Knight:' When it comes to substance, I found your rhymes to be rather lacking I thought your verse was bad enough, but then I heard your voice acting! My disses hit like Dust Knuckles, yours are more akin to some harmless Carols There's no way you can top someone who has beaten a god and Battletoads! 'Sash Lilac:' Oh yeah? Have you helped reunite three kingdoms? How you became so popular is something I can't fathom! Spitting raps so fast it's like as if I'm using a Dragon Boost! You're still stuck with one game while my sequel's coming soon! 'Shovel Knight:' Still can't hear that you're losing? You must have not worn your hearing aids! You mock my weapon of choice when you fight with your hair like a scaly Shantae! Not wearing a Phase Locket, but I'm still unharmed by your weak rhyme schemes You and your friends are nothing but the stars of a furry's romantic dreams! 'Sash Lilac:' With that generic furry diss, you certainly won't win that easy! I've played better indie platformers in likes of Yooka-Laylee! Don't need a dumb Flare Wand to serve up some pure fire! You can't even last a second without your girlfriend without deciding to retire! (Suddenly a giant white laser is shot at Lilac and Shovel Knight. Both manage to barely avoid it and look to see who exactly shot at them. Then a familiar theme plays.) '???:' hey, what's up? what, you're wondering who shot that gaster blaster? oh well, at least you pals didn't just stand there and take it. let's just get to the point. (Then, the background changes to Snowdin, and the rapper reveals himself to be...) 'Sans:' it’s a beautiful day to dish out a verse i’d play your games, but it’s not worth the effort i know i'm pretty lazy, but i'm still determined to win leave you in ruins and prove you're both no true pacifists besides having little time to frisk about, my life’s been pretty swell and on days like these, kids like you should be burning in a bullet hell you should’ve followed the tu-toriel on how to spit a good rhyme but now you’re gonna have more of a bad time than when playing mighty no. nine i'm a humerus skeleton who can easily beat you in his sleep so prepare to be snowd-in with raps colder than neera li got this battle covered like ketchup on some fries. committing a lyrical genocide that will send shivers down your spine. sans the nostalgia you shove in your games, no one would actually find them fun ooh! those are the expressions of someone who just got dunked on! so if you think your games are better, then you truly are a dreemurr you can call me a worker at grillby's cause you just got served WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC- (The logo is then obliterated by a gaster blaster) ...rap battles of the universe!!! Poll Who won? Shovel Knight Sash Lilac Sans Trivia *Why is Sans here? He also fits the connection of indie characters from a game inspired by other games. In his case, Undertale takes heavy inspiration from Earthbound. *Sans has by far the longest verse in any of my battles, with 16 lines as opposed to 8 or 12. *This matchup can also be a reference to the classic knight vs dragon trope. Category:Blog posts